


The Fire and Flame

by NachtHexe



Series: Ghostly Tales [6]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Post Apocalyptic AU, Romance, Treason, dystopian au, mentions of execution and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtHexe/pseuds/NachtHexe
Summary: "Yay! Well I was thinking it could be dystopian/apocalyptic, and she either gets captured by someone, then rescued by Alpha, or just captured by the Ghouls themselves. Would you mind making it romantic?"- A request from a follower on Wattpad.





	The Fire and Flame

She grunted as the masked figures threw her to the ground, causing her face to collide with the cold and course stone. Before she could collect herself and turn back to look at her captors, the Sister's harsh voice filled the small cell. 

"Enya Lasair, you are being charged with the crimes of blasphemy and treason, having organized an attempted overthrowing of Papa Emeritus the Third and the clergy. Your trial will take place at dawn." 

She finally got up, doing her best to stand straight on her exhausted and bruised legs. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Sister Imperator and the two Ghouls that accompanied her. Her face and voice remained determined even in the face of total defeat.

"You can't protect him forever. His days are numbered - as are yours." She declared, looking the Sister straight in the eye. Something she always wanted to do, though not in these circumstances. 

This wasn't how her story was meant to end. This was supposed to be the day she ended Ghost's rule over the world. The day she would no longer need to hide herself, her relationship, her dreams. The day she would look in the Sister's eyes and tell her that she no longer owns the planet and its inhabitants.

But Sister's face showed no fear at the threat, no surprise at the girl's boldness - she has dealt with rebels before. All their stories ended the same. And that's exactly what she told Enya.

"It isn't me who will loose her head tomorrow." The lead Clergywoman replied smugly, before turning to walk back down the corridor. The Ghouls barely spared a glance at the doomed girl before closing the dimly lit cell and following Sister Imperator. The silence that fell after they left was so complete, Enya could hear the blood that's been running down her face land on the stone between her feet.

The reality was only now getting to her - she has failed. She has failed to free her people from the oppression of Ghost, and for that failure she would lose her life. If only she could see him one final time before she was to pay for her crime. 

As the hours passed and day turned to night, the little light that creeped through the cracks in the wall disappeared completely. The darkness was comforting, because it reminded her of him. Just like the dark, he was feared by most, despite being the most loving and kind being she has ever encountered. 

At that moment, soft steps rang throughout the dungeon. They halted outside her cell, and her heart stopped. It couldn't be the time yet, could it?

"Enya? Are you in here?" A warm, familiar voice asked. She couldn't be happier - it was as if the gods heard her prayer and granted her her last wish. She ran up to the cell door, in hopes of perhaps seeing him through a crack, and told him that yes, she was here. 

She could hear a jiggle of keys, and seconds later the door was open. And there he was - dressed almost exactly like all the other Ghouls, the ones she detested. The only visual difference between him and them was the familiar upright triangle on his cassock. She threw her arms around him, finally allowing herself to cry into his neck. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering words of love and comfort into her ear.

"Alpha, I'm sorry. This wasn't meant to happen. I'm so sorry."

He gripped her by her arms and moved back to look into her dark gray eyes. Taking a piece of cloth from his sleeve, he started wiping away her tears and getting the blood off her face.

"I know, min älskling. Don't worry, you're safe." She looked at him in surprise. He let the wet and bloody cloth drop to the ground, cupping her face with both his hands.

"I will not let you die, Enya. I know of a safe passage out of the city, into the woods." She took a second to comprehend his words, before asking.

"Will you come with me?" She questioned, her voice hopeful, but cracking. There was a pause from him, and she searched his eyes for any clues. Eventually, his grip on her tightened, and he brought her so close to him that her nose was touching the nose of his black bauta mask. 

"I meant it when I promised I will never leave you. Jag älskar dig." With that, she pushed his mask up and locked her lips with his. Alpha responded by moving his hands to her waist, holding her in place as he nipped at her bottom lip. Enya's hands held tightly onto his cassock, wishing she could rip it off. They broke apart, breathless, before things could get any further, much to both their disappointment.

"We will have plenty of time for that once we're out of this hell." He said, closing the cell behind them and grabbing her hand. She smiled, and followed him into the darkness, through the complicated passages of the dungeons, towards freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> It looked longer on Wattpad :P Anyhow, this is my first Ghost fanfic in a long while, so I hope you enjoyed :) \m/


End file.
